


Quidditch Kiss Cam

by Roxy50angel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Quiddich, draco is a disaster gay, how the f do u spell it, tbh So is harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: The title? It’s a drarry fic. Based on a tumblr shit post.This is set when (or in some universe where) all of the death eater shit hadn’t gone down with Draco.





	Quidditch Kiss Cam

“Scared, Potter?” Draco hissed, although his words lacked any malice.  
“Not in the slightest.” Harry grinned, walking onto the field.

The boys had been growing closer, the past year. From enemies to friends was a big change, one that Harry was too stupid, or maybe to kind, to pass up. While Hermione was suspicious at first, she got used to the odd duo’s banter and had welcomed Draco with forgiveness (although she still held that sweet punch over his head). Ron, just as stupid as Harry, was even suspicious himself, but if it meant not competing with Harry (*cough* for Hermione *cough*) as much then he was fine with the change.

The Qudditch match had started quickly, the slytherins and gryffindoors flying through the air. The kiss cam (an addition by a cheeky Dumbledore, who had drunk a little too much after watching a baseball game) was being set up by a confused and reformed Gilderoy Lockhart. The game had raged on, the kiss cam buzzing around when it got too boring. 

It was a tense moment, the snitch just within reach, Harry and Draco neck and neck. Can you guess what happened? Exactly, it’s in the title, the kiss cam turned to them.  
“Nope. Nope, goodbye. Uh.” Harry, the disaster bi, flew away at high speed. Draco stayed silent, gripping his broom like his life depended on it. He politely stuck his middle finger up at the camera. The snitch was gone.

By the end of the game, the seekers were out of sorts. Slytherin had won, with almost no help from Draco.  
“S-Sucks to lose, huh, Potter.” The tease would have been great, if not for Draco’s stutter.  
“Yeah.” Harry didn’t even defend himself. 

“Hey loverboy~” Hermione confronted Draco in the great hall.  
“Loverboy? I’m sorry Hermione, I am quite g-“ He was interrupted.  
“I know that, you git. I’m talking about that moment between you and Harry.”  
“Moment? There was no moment.”  
“Hmm? I’m a master in reading body language. The subtle eye contact, the blushing, the embarrassment... There was a moment.”  
“There wasn’t a moment, Hermione.”  
“So, when are you going to come out with your boyfriend?”  
“I’ve already come out, and we’re not dating.”  
“Suuure.”

“So, when you gonna tell him?” Ron cornered Harry in the commons.  
“You better not let Hermione hear you talk with such bad grammar. Might ruin your chance with her.” Harry deflected the question.  
“You’re changing the topic.” Ron teased.  
“There was nothing to discuss.”  
“I thought there was... Like, when you gonna tell him.”  
“Tell who, what?”  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“Clearly, I do not.”  
“When are you going to tell Draco you like him?”  
“Me- Like... Draco?! How could y-you insinuate something like that!”  
“I dunno, you seem pretty flustered about it now.”  
“Flustered?! What could ever give you the implication I liked him?!”  
“Maybe the bedroom eyes you give each other... Or the fact you trusted him so easily... Or how you’re blushing, even now.”  
“I’m going to sleep.” Harry snapped, storming off.

It was a week later when the kiss cam was brought up again.  
“Why didn’t you do it?” Dean had asked.  
“Mind your own business.” Harry dismissed him. He seemed extremely defensive about the situation.  
“You know, it makes you seem more in love with him when you don’t kiss him in that situation.”  
“Shut u- What do you mean ‘more’?! I am not in love with him!”  
“Keep telling yourself that, bud.”

 

“Draco?” Hermione had asked.  
“Yeah?” Draco sighed, boredly.  
“Why when anyone teases you about the whole kiss cam thing...” She took a moment to figure out how to construct the question.  
“Why don’t you threaten to tell your father, like you usually would.” Her question hung in the air as Draco groaned and hid his face in his arms.  
“Does your father know you like him?!” Hermione gasped, analysing his reaction.  
“I don’t like him! It’s... It’s just, maybe... Maybe my father wants me to have a bo... Maybe he wants to have a son-in-law so badly that, at this point, telling him would make things worse...” Draco justified, scratching the back of his head.  
“Why would he want a son-in-law so much? That even he would let Harry Potter suffice?”  
“It’s complicated. The summary is: he wants me to have an heir. His connection to the dark lord does not extend to me, I made that extremely clear to him. So it doesn’t matter, to him, if I... You know...”  
“Ah.”

Interactions between Draco and Harry became awkward.  
“Hi, Harry.”  
“Hi, Malfoy.”  
“So, uh...” The conversation died as they walked to potions.  
“Malfoy, Potter.” Snape greeted them.  
“Professor Snape.” The boys spoke at the same time.  
“Get to a caldron.”  
“Together?”  
“Yes! Go! Go!”  
The rest of class filtered in, and stood, in pairs, at each caldron (I know they bring their own or some shit but this is my interpretation).  
“Today, shut it Weasley, we will be brewing amortentia. You will work in pairs, the team who makes the best potion gain five house points, the team who makes the worst... Loses five.”  
Shit. Harry was brewing a love potion, next to Draco.  
“Um... One Ashwinder Egg, could you get that... Please?” Draco asked, looking at the recipe. Harry didn’t speak, he just got the egg silently. Not that it mattered, but the classroom chatter filled the empty space between commands.  
“A handful of Rose Thorns.”  
“Refined Peppermint Oil.”  
“Moonstone.”  
“You stir, I’ll collect the steam.”  
“I’ll take it back now, could you find the Mother Of Pearl?”  
Soon, they were done.  
“So... What does it smell like?”  
“Uh...” Bombarded by this question Harry took a whiff of the potion. Malfoy’s cologne, it punched him in the face like a baseball bat.  
“Um... Cologne, cologne definitely. Wood? Hawthorn, I think... And rusted metal. Silver, I’m guessing.” Harry told the boy.  
“What do you smell?”  
“Animal? Like a dog, but not as bad as a dog. Like it’s been in a Forrest or something... Uh, fresh chocolate and... Uh... Parchment? Burning parchment?”  
“Cool...”  
A silence hung in the air. Tension that needed to be broken.  
“You do realise that those smells point directly to Harry, right, Malfoy?” Hermione invited herself into the conversation.  
“Do you realise that butting in to people’s conversations points directly to- Wait, they do?” Draco looked between the two gryffindoors.  
“An animal, like a dog, that doesn’t smell so bad? A stag. Harry’s patronus. Chocolate, self explanatory. Harry likes chocolate-“  
“That could of been anyone. Everyone like chocolate.”  
“Also... one Harry’s first introductions to everyday magic was with chocolate frogs. Ever since, he has had a fondness of them. Finally... Burning parchment? That’s what the gryffindoor common room smells like.”  
Draco was silent.  
“But it’s not like my armortentia smells like Draco...” Harry lied, you know, like a liar.  
“What does it smell like?”  
“Hawthorn, silver, and... C-Cologne.”  
“What’s your wand made of, Draco?”  
“Hawthorn.”  
“What is your family’s crest metal thing... You know what I mean.”  
“Silver.”  
“And Harry, would you be more specific about the cologne?”  
“No.”  
“I think that tells us all we need to know.”

The embarrassment was clear on both boys faces.  
“What? Potter.” Draco spat, looking at the boy who lived.  
“Um... Just. We need to talk things out.” He frowned.  
“You know, I’m not going to be all icky feelings-y with you.”

——————

“Sleep.” Draco growled.  
“Come on, honey. We have to go.”  
“Cuddles.” The puppy eyes that Draco gave Harry was enough to convince him to stay.  
“Fine.”  
It had been six years since their confession, and three and a half since their marriage. The two couldn’t be happier.


End file.
